1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a method of controlling the behavior of an occupant of a vehicle with a resistive device and a control module and sensors to encourage compliance with an auxiliary mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several methods are known which control the behavior of an occupant to encourage compliance with an auxiliary mode. One such example is U.S. Pat. No. 7,093,515 to Yamanoi, et al, which discloses sensing a mobilization of the vehicle and sensing a buckling state of a seat belt, i.e., an auxiliary mode of the vehicle, in response to the vehicle mobilization to identify an unbuckled state of the seat belt. The method of Yamanoi proceeds monitoring an ignition switch to determine a first incident of the vehicle when the ignition switch is turned on, and then actuating a resistive device in response to the unbuckled state of the seat belt and an on position of the ignition switch to apply a resistance to an accelerator pedal of the vehicle.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 8,255,124 to Van Houten, et al, which also discloses sensing a mobilization of the vehicle and sensing an auxiliary mode of the vehicle, such as a buckling state of a seat belt, in response to the vehicle mobilization to identify an absence of the auxiliary mode, such as an unbuckled state of the seat belt. The method of Van Houten proceeds by monitoring a first vehicle operation mode of the vehicle, such as a distance traveled by the vehicle, a speed or acceleration of the vehicle, or a time of vehicle mobilization, and then compares the first vehicle operation mode to a predetermined first threshold to determine a first incident of the vehicle in response to the first vehicle operation mode exceeding the first threshold. The method of Van Houten, et al then proceeds to actuate a resistive device in response to the absence of the auxiliary mode and the first incident to apply a resistance to an operational input, such as an accelerator pedal, of the vehicle.
However, each of the prior art methods require a presence of the auxiliary mode, such as a buckled state of the seat belt, to remove the applied resistance to the accelerator pedal of the vehicle. Put another way, each of the prior art methods do not de-actuate the resistive device until a complete buckling of the seat belt is detected. Accordingly, each of the prior art methods require the operator of the vehicle to establish the auxiliary mode while simultaneously encountering the applied resistance to the operational input of the vehicle. As such, the operator's safety is placed at risk because of this distracting resistance, especially when the operator is navigating the vehicle in heavy traffic. Thus, although the prior art methods are designed to encourage an occupant to operate a vehicle with a buckled seat belt, they do so at the compromise of the operator's safety and thus place the vehicle operator at risk.